First Day
Page 1 Isegrim :Isegrim enters the Town Hall, all ready for his first day, and feeling increadably optimistic. This will be a good day. :He eventually finds the mayors office, and it glad to see that Tiff had not gone through with her threat to leave the place in a mess. Indeed, the place was tidy, and she had left lots of reports for him in order to get things running smoothly. :Now, first things first... Let's get this room decorated... Eolena :Eolena knocks on the door shyly. :"Hello, Isegrim. I don't have long as I'm on my way to work but I thought you might like this little thing I made to help decorate your new office." :She places the small corn husk wreath on the desk and quickly heads back to the door. :"Congratulations and good luck." :Then she turns and hurries off. http://www.craftychica.com/blogs/diary/uploaded_images/cornhuskwreath-727847.jpg Desideratist :There is a parchment already on the desk. It bears seals of Hastings and the College of Heralds. Inside, it reads: :Dearest friend, :I feel moved to write for the first time in some time. I have just received your letter, saying that you intend to run for Mayor and that you would like me to redesign the coat of arms I did for you all that time ago. :I confess I had retired from the world for some months; speaking to neither friends nor colleagues. I have not set foot in the College of Heralds for some time, nor the taverns. I have been sporadic in my attendance at Mass, leaving me wretched and sad. Why am I so bereft? I'faith - all my dear friends seem to have moved so far north. My dear mistress Lady Leanasidhe now resides with her new husband in Coventry, and you are so far it takes letters a long time to arrive. :I had not felt it possible to leave Hastings because I was the only weaver; there is a new one now, so perhaps it is time for me to see a little more of the world. It is my fond hope to be taken into Lady Leana's service again, and move to Coventry. Then your letters will arrive a little sooner! :But, not yet. I still have debts to pay and matters to attend to. You inspire me, old friend, to return to active life. You have done so well for yourself! I feel sure that a born mediator such as yourself will make a good mayor. I shall send this missive to the mayor's office; so sure am I that you will be successful. :But, back to the task in hand. As I say, I have been remiss in my duties at the College of Heralds, but I am sure that if I were to work on the changes to your arms that you suggest and send them to the College, it would not be a problem. I am in your debt, sir, and shall always be at your disposal for heraldry. :With my best wishes for your mayoral term, :Lady Desideratist Masterson of Emsket, :Hastings. Hoges :Hoges burst into Isegrim's office. "Grim mate luckily your not busy, catching up on reading some love letters I see". Come on mate we...uh I mean you need to go now or the town will be in an uproar". :Isegrim placed the letter he was reading next to him on top of a massive pile labelled 'to do' strange Tiff never had a lot 'to do' when she was mayor. "Slow down Hoges" Isegrim began" Now what is bothering you?". Hoges recapped the story about seeing Grim in the orchard cutting down trees. The look on Isegrim's face was pure mortification. Isegrim :So much for being broken in easily... first the town market goes bananas, now this... :"Fine fine..." Isegrim says, carefully folding the letter from Desi and putting is safely away. This was going to be fun. Last time he met G-Lock he nearly broke his finger mistaking him for Hoges. Grabbing his possetions, he followed Hoges out the office "This has better not be a first day practical joke.." he growled. Category:Histories